Charmed Life
by Blatherskite3
Summary: AU. Arthur Kirkland, the heir to the throne, runs away to NYC where he meets a cheerful man named Alfred F. Jones.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers or anything else that may or may not be mentioned.  
><span>Warnings:<span> Hinted homosexuality, mild language.

* * *

><p><strong>Charmed Life<strong>

Arthur Kirkland stood at the altar, his stomach churning with a mixture of negative emotions; regret, disgust, hopelessness, sorrow, hatred. He did not _want_ to get married, especially not to some floozy island girl – or any girl at all, really. But of course, it didn't matter what he wanted. He had to do whatever would secure his place on the throne.

The wedding was one of the grandest England had seen in a while. The girl – Angelique, her name was – had damn well made sure of that. Most of those in attendance wore expressions of awe and/or elatedness. Arthur wore one of indifference.

The music suddenly started as the two grand doors in the back opened. Angelique's dark skin contrasted nicely with the light peach color of her dress. The girl appeared to be generally happy, and it made Arthur feel even sicker. They weren't even in love – hell, they had barely known each other for more then a month! Call him a romantic, but what was the purpose of marriage if there was no love?

Angelique stood beside him with a bright smile. Arthur barely registered anything until it was his turn. "Do you, Arthur Kirkland, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I..." Arthur glanced over at his parents, who gave him twin nods of encouragement.

"_Do it for the throne!"_ his father mouthed.

Somehow, those five simple words made everything shift into place. A determination swelled within him, and Arthur spoke, "I do not."

A collective gasp filled the room.

"I refuse to be wed to someone I don't even bloody know. I don't want to be the damn King of England. Get one of my brothers to do it."

With that, Arthur turned and fled the church. He ran for a good few blocks before slowing to a stop. He looked around and suddenly realized what an idiot he was. He had little money and no possessions... all he had was the tuxedo on his back.

And yet, he felt oddly... alive.

_'I should go far, far away from here. There's no reason for me to live here anymore; I just basically disowned myself. Perhaps I should head overseas. I _have_ always wanted to see the States. Yes, that's what I will do.'_

With that decided, Arthur went to get a ticket on the next flight to the United States of America. The flight was at four o'clock in the afternoon. It was currently only three, so Arthur decided to just lounge around the airport for a while.

When he was finally able to board the plane, a million mixed feelings swarmed within him as he sat in his seat. He had little regret leaving behind his two parents and three younger brothers – they had never felt like his family, anyway.

But there was still that soul crushing fear of leaving behind everything you once knew to venture into the great unknown. A million questions swirled through his head as he waited for take-off. The most recurring one, however, was, _Will I be alright?_

"_Please fasten your seat belts. We will be taking off shortly_," a bored female voice came over the speaker system.

Arthur did so, his heart hammering nervously in his chest. After what could have been minutes or hours, he felt the plane begin to move. His pulse thundered in his ears and his heart felt as if it would leap out of his chest.

He clutched the armrests of his chair as the plane ascended and his stomach dropped. Then everything evened out, and he had an overwhelming feeling of freedom. He almost shouted and/or wept with joy, but refrained from doing either. Instead, he smiled with something higher than elation and sat back to enjoy the flight.

* * *

><p>Arthur looked around New York City with awe. It was nothing at all like London, that was for sure. He counted his money, counting out about three hundred pounds which would equal roughly four hundred and seventy three US dollars. That wasn't going to last him for very long, and he needed a place to stay.<p>

Without much other choice, Arthur began to walk around. He searched for someplace affordable to stay the night, but wasn't having much luck.

As he walked, Arthur attracted a lot of attention. Maybe it was because of his suit, or his large eyebrows, or the fact that he just _oozed_ British appeal. Whatever the reason, it attracted the attention of one Alfred F. Jones.

The nineteen year old was a kind person, and could easily tell that the foreigner was lost. So he, being the person he was, decided to help him.

"Excuse me," Alfred called.

Arthur paused and turned. "Were you, by chance, talking to me?" he asked.

A big part of Alfred died at the accent – and he meant that in the best way possible. He didn't let it show, however, and gave him a bright smile. "You bet! I've never seen you before. You lost?"

"More or less," was the faintly amused reply.

"I figured. Where are you heading?"

Arthur blushed a bit when he said, "Well, actually, I don't really have a destination in mind. I was hoping to find a place to stay the night, until I can find a more permanent residence." He briefly wondered why he was telling this to a complete stranger, but pushed that thought aside.

"Well honestly I can't say you're going to find a good place here. It's all kinda expensive," Alfred said apologetically.

Momentary panic seized Arthur. If he couldn't afford a place to stay, he would end up on the streets. He didn't think he was ready for _that_ drastic of a change!

Alfred, who was a lot better at reading other people then he let on, noticed this. If only he could help– wait, he had it! "Hey, I have an idea! You could stay with me!"

Something indiscernible flickered across Arthur's face. "You bloody git, we're complete strangers! I don't even know you're name!" he exclaimed.

"My name is Alfred F. Jones! What's yours?"

"...Arthur Kirkland."

A bright smile lit up Alfred's features yet again. "Well, Arthur, we're not strangers anymore. So whaddya say? I promise I'm not a creep or anything."

He really was left with little other choice. It wouldn't be forever, Arthur reminded himself. Only long enough for him to sort out all the issues he was faced with. It certainly wasn't because he found himself being charmed by the wanker, either – no, definitely not.

"...I accept your offer. Thank you."

"Alright!" Alfred cheered. He tossed an arm around the older, yet shorter, man's shoulders. "You and I are gonna be homies, I just know it!"

And suddenly, Arthur wondered just what he had gotten himself into.

**End**

* * *

><p><span>Author's corner!<span> Now, for a few explanations and mundane things.  
>-I named Seychelles Angelique because it's the most popular name in Seychelles, according to a search.<br>-I am fully aware that Arthur is the youngest, but for the plot to make sense he had to be the oldest.  
>-I completely made up the whole marriage thing. Don't hold me to it or anything.<br>-I have no idea what things are like in NYC – I've never been. So just roll with me on it.  
>-For the record, Arthur is gay. I don't think I made that very clear.<p> 


End file.
